1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that receives data and outputs the received data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-312272 discloses a facsimile device that sends data received from an exterior network to a portable device in a case where the portable device is able to display image data. Furthermore, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-234464 discloses a facsimile device that prints out data received from an external network.